Ye Lamhe
by nehabarve01
Summary: Pyaar...pyaar main takleef aur dard hain...agar dard nahi toh pyaar nahi,,, kya kevi ye mushkiloon ka samne kar paenge? Kya wo ek honge? Kya kismat unko ek hone dengi? Ye fir phirse wo bichad jaenge? Will there love story b complete? Special for u DIVYA!


Hi frndz! Me back! Hehe so m back with a brand new story of course KEVI based hain. I know you guys r sad because GK aka KEVIN left CID.M sad too. But we can do 1 thing. FB n twitter pe we can make a page n name it WE WaNT KEVIN BACK...ok so this story is for someone vry vry vy vy special. She is not just a reviewer on FF but my friend sry more than a friend a SISTER. Its her BIRTHDAY today n here is a special gift form my side to u! N the name is...story padhe ke bad pata chalega apko...hehehe. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!

Ye Lamhe...

Chapter 1:

Guys here abhirika n dareya r married n purvi is abhijeet ki sis. N ab abhineet ki hain toh daya ki bhi hogi hi na.

It was a dark balmy night. It was very cold outside. The roads were empty n spooky. A girl was sitting in her house in front of the TV cuddled in a blanket with a bowl of chocolate ice cream in her hands n pillows on the side. She heard some noise from her closed the TV. She kept the things aside n took her gun. She climbed to her room n opeaned the door gently.

The room was dark. No one was there in the room. The girl moved forward towards the bed n checked under the _bed_ there was no one. She heard a noise n turned back but it was just the wind. She moved to the window n closed the window. She was about to turn when she felt a pair of hands on her waist n. She recognized that touch n turned. She kept her hands on his chest n looked in his eyes. She hugged him tightly n he to hugged her. The separated after some time.

Girl: tum yaha pe kya kar rahe ho? Wo bhi is wakt?

Guy: arey kya karoo apki yaad aa gaye toh chala ya.(While pulling her closer).

Girl: kevin! Plz muzhe chodo... abhijeet dada ne dekh liya na toh..

Kevin: toh? Kya hoga? Arey purvi... tum meri hi toh ho.

Purvi: kevin..main tumhari ho par officially nahi hun na tumhari..

Kevin: ha woh toh hain! Huh! ab kitna intezar karna padega muzhe yaar!

Purvi: arey mere pyaare kevin kaal toh hamari sagai hain uske bad shaadi hain..ab apko na aur intezar karna padega.(wink)

Kevin smiled which made purvi smile to. Both of them were lost in each others eyes. A strand of hair fell on her face n kevin removed it. She shivered on his touch n closed her eyes. Kevin smiled on this. She opened her eyes n blushed.

Purvi: kevin ab tum jao agar dada aa gaye na toh..

Kevin: nahi main aisa nahi jane wala.

Purvi: matlab?

Kevin: matlab yeah ki muzhe kiss karoo tum..

Purvi:(shocked) kya! Pagal ho gaye ho kya!

Kevin: ha ho gaya hun! Tumhare liye...(Trying to kiss her)

Purvi: kevin plz..m serious.

Kevin: me to..tum muzhe kiss karoo warna main yaha se nahi jane wala...

Purvi: kevin ye kaisi zid hain?

Kevin: wo sab I don't know. Tum muzhe kiss karoo warna main nahi jane waala aur...

But he could not continue his sentence but he wws shocked. He felt her lips on his. Yes! He was kissing her passionately. Kevin was shocked to c purvi like this but he to responded back. After some time they separated. Purvi was blushing badly n looking in the opposite direction n kevin smiled seeing this.

Kevin: yaar purvi tumne toh muzhe shock main dal dia!

Purvi: arey mere kevin ye toh kuch bhi nahi hain, shaadi ke bad itne shocks dene waali hun main..just wait n watch.

Purvi smiled evily while kevin got tensed.

Purvi: kevin ab tum jao agar dada ne dekh liya na hum donno ko dant padegi...

Kevin: ha ok ok chalo bye meri jaan...love u..

Purvi: love u too...

Saying this he climed down the window n leftforhis house. Purvi went to sleep remembering about the KISS.(wink).

The next morning...

Purvi was sleeping peacefully cuddled in a blanket. Two people came n sat beside her. The 1st person kept his hand on her head n the 2nd one smiled.

Abhijeet: daya pata hi nahi chala na ye nanhi pari itni badi kaisi ho gae.

Daya: ha boss. Yaad hain bachpan main ek chocolate ke liye kitna zhagda kari thi.

Abhijeet: ha daya aur aj dekho iske sagayi ho rahe hain aur bahoto jald shadi bhi ho jaegi aur fir purvi hame chod kar chali jaegi.

A tear slipped down abhijeets eye.

Daya: arey boss. Aisa ro mat. Ek na ek din har ladki ko apna ghar chodke jana padta hain. Aur abhijeet tum aisa...

Daya n abhijeets convo was interrupted because purvi woke up.

Purvi: dada, bhaiya ap donno ya pe?

Abhijeet: ha tumse milne ka dil kia...

Shreya n tarika entered her room.

Shreya:purvi, uth gayei ap chalo jaldi se tayar ho jao aaj sagai hain na apki...

Tarika: aur kitna intexar karwane waale ho apne KEVIN ko...

Purvi blushed hearing kevins name n especially APNE KEVIN hearing it. This made tarika n shreya daya n abhijeet smile.

Shreya: arey chalo hum sab neeche chalke breakfast karte hain aur fir tarika hum purvi ko tayair kat lenge.

Everyone noded n they had their breakfast. After breakfast in purvis room...

In the room...

Shreya n tarika were making purvi ready. Purvi was wearing a light pink n white lehenga. It had loads of embroidery. Her hair was styled. Some curls at the end. A little bit of make up. With matching jwellery. She was also wearing matching heels looking absolutely stunning. Shreya was wearing a light blue sari n yrika was wearing a purple sari.

Kevin was wearing a cream n read sherwani. He was looking ery handsome n anyone could fall for him. Kevin with daya, abhijeet, dushyant, ishika, acp sir, salunkhe sir, n the rest of theteam was in the hall waiting for purvi. Kevin was talking with dushyant n ishika n waiting for purvi. Actually he was only physically present over there. He was mentally absent. He was continously looking at the stairs from which purvi would come down.

Finally shreya n tarika bought Purvi down n all the eyes were fixed on purvi but our purvis eyes were fixed on kevin. Kevin just started at her. Dushyant n ishita nnoticed this.

Dushyant: kevin, purvi is looking just fab na!

Kevin(dreamily) ha..

Ishita: kevin sir sagai ke bad hum na ice cream khane jaenge...

Kevin: ha..

Dushyant: tum kounsi kahogea? Flavor? Mirchi flavor right?

Kevin(dreamily) ha...

Hearing this dushyant n ishka laughed n kevin got what he said. He blushed n purvi smiled seeing that. Kevi blushed again n the others smiled.

Abhijeet: agar kevin aur purvi ap donno ka sharmana ho chuka hain toh sagi kar le?

Purvi again blushed n kevin smiled. They went n sat on the sofas. After some time they exchanged rings. All the members of the CID team were happy. Kevin n purvi took the blessings of their seniors n all of them congratulated them. They began their talks about the wedding now. Kevin noticed no 1 was watching n gave a flying kiss to n ishika noticed this n ddecided to tease kevin a little.

Dushyant: abhijeet sir I think ab hume nikalna chahiye.,

Abhijeet: arey dushyant par kyun? Itni jaldi..

Dushyant: (looking at kevi) ha sir wo kya hain na abhi abhi bus flyling KISS chalo ho gaye hain pata nahi aage jakar aur kya dekhne ko mile...

Ishita: ha sir isse acha hain hum sab yahi nikal jaye,..righr kevin sir? Purvi?

Abhijeet n the others got what they said while our kevi blushed badly. While the others smiled.

Kevin:(trying to change the topic) acha sir shaadi ki date kab nikalni hain?

Acp: kal hum pandit jee ko bula lenge fir hum shaadi ki date nikal leneg.

Daya: arey sir jaldi karni hogi yahape kisi ka patience khatam ho raha hain...

Kevin: arey nahi sir aisi koi bat nahi hain...

Shreya: acha sir...toh kaisi bat hain sir!?

Acp: arey tum sab bhi na kyun bechre kevin ko chidha rahe ho jane do na..acha chalo sab ghar chalte hain kafi der ho gayie hain.

Everyone agreed n purbi nmkevin hugged each other. Kevin, ishyant n acp salunke n the others left while dareya n abhirika went to their room to sleep. Purvi went to her room changed n was about to sleep but her phone buzzed It was a mmessage from kevin.

Purvi pov: kevin ka msg is wakt?

She opeaned the msg. It said...

**Dear jaan,**

**Hey jaan aaj se we r fiancee n jald hi husband n wife bhi ban jaenge. I can't wait for that moment. Ufff n aaj na muzhe rat ko neend nahi aane waali. Arey ap aane waali hain mere sapno main...hayiieeee n today u were looking gorgeous. Like always. **

**Bye sweety. Good night n miss me...**

**Kal milte hain burea main...**

**Love ya.**

**Sirf tumhare...**

**Kevin.**

She read the message n smiled. She layed down on the bed n replied...

**Dear mere sweet n hot mm fiancé...**

**aaj rat ko na muzhe bhi neend nahi aane waali. Apke khayalo main hi main khine wali hun. Kevi even I can't wait lekin intezar ka phal meetha hota hain a? So wait...n kevin aaj na u were looking just sooo handsome man kar raha tha bus tumhe dekti raho...chalo main na abhi apke khayalo main khone waali hun so **

**Bye be dear...love ya..n good night kaal milte hain...**

**Sirf aur sirf tumhari.**

**Purvi.**

kevin n purvi both smiled reading the messages n slept dreaming about each other...

* * *

><p>guys liked it? N it is divyas bday today! Happy birthday divyaaa! May god give u a happy n long life ahead. Bless u my sis...n divya m really sry for mistakes I came back feo the Christmas party n then completed ur story oops sry1st chap n was awake for u as I wanted to give ur girft at 12:00...so liked it? DDon't worry its a long story. N I will update teei yadein when I get 5 more reviews. Paka...<p>

So stay tuneed..n divya happy birthday once again! Plz account ughad na apla plzzzzzzZ! N PM me! Ok?

Bye love ya! Enjoy your day!

Muah! Loads of love n hugs!

Bye.


End file.
